Shintarō Katsu
(1931-1997) was a Japanese actor, director, producer, and writer. He is best known for playing the role of Zatoichi in 26 films and a television series. Profile * Name: * Nickname: Katsu-shin * Birth date: November 29, 1931 * Date of death: June 21, 1997 (pharyngeal cancer) * Birthplace: Fukagawa, Tokyo, Japan Filmography * 1955 A Girl Isn't Allowed to Love ... Akira Takakura * 1955-02-26 Hana-zakari otoko ichidai * 1955-06-26 Odoriko gyōjōki * 1956 Marason Zamurai * 1956 Tsukigata Hanpeita ... Shusaku Utsugi * 1956-02-26 Yagyū renyasai: Hidentsuki kageshō * 1956-05-18 Gion no shimai * 1956-07-19 Ghost-Cat of Gojusan-Tsugi ... Minami Sanjiro * 1957 Osaka Story ... Ichinosuke * 1957 Ghost-Cat of Yonaki Swamp * 1958 The Gay Masquerade ... Toyama Saemonnojo * 1958 Nichiren to Moko Daishurai * 1958 The Loyal 47 Ronin * 1958 Ghost-Cat Wall of Hatred * 1958-01-22 Okesa karasu * 1958-05-19 Fūraibō ichiban shōbu * 1958-08-26 Tōkaidō no yarōdomo * 1958-10-27 Chimojisen * 1958-12-21 Mito Kōmon manyūki * 1959 Seki no Yatappe * 1959 Samurai Vendetta * 1959 Jirocho Fuji ... Mori no Ishimatsu * 1959 Beauty is Guilty ... Kanzo Fujikawa * 1959 Enchanted Princess ... Kurisuke * 1959-01-22 Tenryū no karasu * 1959-05-08 Beni azami * 1959-09-13 Machibugyō nikki: Tekka botan * 1959-12-20 Tsukikage Hyōgo: Jōdan Kasumi Giri * 1960 Zoku Jirocho Fuji * 1960 The Ogre of Mount Oe ... Watanabe no Tsuna * 1960 Secrets of a Court Masseur * 1960-09-01 Agent Shiranui (Daiei; Kazuo Mori) * 1960-11-16 Tsukinode no kettō * 1961 Mito Komon Umi o Wataru * 1961 Hanakurabe Tanuki Dochu ... Shinsuke Tanuki / Kitahachi * 1961 Midaregami * 1961 Akumyo ... Asakichi * 1962 Buddha ... Devadatta * 1961-02-22 Kaze to kumo to toride * 1961-12-08 Oniisan to oneesan * 1961-12-17 Bad Reputation Continues ... Asakichi (1989)]] * 1962 Zatoichi: The Tale of Zatoichi ... Zatoichi * 1962 Shin Akumyo ... Asakichi * 1962 The Whale God * 1962 Zatoichi 2: The Tale of Zatoichi Continues ... Zatoichi * 1962-04-06 Sabakareru Echizen no kami * 1962-05-12 Nakayoshi Onda: Nihon ichi dayo (special appearance) * 1962-07-15 Killer Whale * 1962-08-12 Nagadosu chūshingura * 1962-11-03 New Bad Reputation Continues * 1962-11-11 The Great Wall ... Emperor Shih Huang Ti * 1963 The Money Dance ... Hapyaku Machida * 1963 Daisan no Akumyo ... Asakichi * 1963 An Actor's Revenge ... Hojin * 1963 Zatoichi 3: New Tale of Zatoichi ... Zatoichi * 1963 Akumyo Ichiba ... Asakichi * 1963 Zatoichi 4: The Fugitive ... Zatoichi * 1963 Akumyo Hatoba ... Asakichi * 1963 Zatoichi 5: On The Road ... Zatoichi * 1963-02-07 Yabure gasa Chōan * 1963-04-28 Bad Reputation in the Marketplace * 1964 Dokonjo Monogatari: Zuputo Iyatsu * 1964 Ronin-gai * 1964 Zatoichi 6: Zatoichi and the Chest of Gold ... Zatoichi * 1964 Suruga Yukyoden: Toba Arashi * 1964 Zatoichi 7: Zatoichi's Flashing Sword ... Zatoichi * 1964 Akumyo Daiko ... Asakichi * 1964 Suruga Yukyoden * 1964 Zatoichi 8: Fight, Zatoichi, Fight ... Zatoichi * 1964 Kojiki Taisho * 1965 If You're Happy, Clap Your Hands * 1964 Zatoichi 9: Adventures of Zatoichi ... Zatoichi * 1965 Zoku Heitai Yakuza ... Tough yakuza draftee * 1965 Suruga Yukyoden: Dokyo Garasu * 1965 Heitai Yakuza ... Kisaburo Omiya * 1965 Zatoichi 10: Zatoichi's Revenge ... Zatoichi * 1965 Akumyo Nobori ... Asakichi * 1965 The Life of Matsu the Untamed * 1965 Zatoichi 11: Zatoichi and the Doomed Man ... Zatoichi * 1965 Akumyo Muteki ... Asakichi * 1965 Zatoichi 12: Zatoichi and the Chess Expert ... Zatoichi * 1966 Heitai Yakuza Datsugoku * 1966 Heitai Yakuza Daidasso * 1966 Shin Heitai Yakuza ... Tough yakuza draftee * 1966 Akumyo Zakura ... Asakichi * 1966 Zatoichi 13: Zatoichi's Vengeance ... Zatoichi * 1966 Zatoichi 14: Zatoichi's Pilgrimage ... Zatoichi * 1967 Yakuza Bozu * 1967 Heitai Yakuza Ore ni Makasero * 1967 Zatoichi 15: Zatoichi's Cane Sword ... Zatoichi * 1967 Akumyo Ichidai ... Asakichi * 1967 Zatoichi 16: Zatoichi the Outlaw ... Zatoichi * 1967 Heitai Yakuza Nagurikomi ... Tough Yakuza draftee * 1967 Zatoichi 17: Zatoichi Challenged ... Zatoichi * 1968 Zoku Yakuza Bozu * 1968 Tomuraishi Tachi * 1968 Heitai Yakuza Godatsu * 1968 Akumyo Juhachi-ban ... Asakichi * 1968 The Ruined Map ... Detective * 1968 Zatoichi 18: Zatoichi and the Fugitives ... Zatoichi * 1968 Zatoichi 19: Samaritan Zatoichi ... Zatoichi * 1969 Devil's Temple ... Mumyo Taro * 1969 Tenchu! ... Izo Okada * 1969-09-13 The Magoichi Saga ... Lord Nobunaga Oda * 1969-12-27 Bad Reputation: One Chance ... Asakichi * 1970 Zatoichi 20: Zatoichi Meets Yojimbo ... Zatoichi * 1970 The Ambush: Incident at Blood Pass ... Gentetsu * 1970 Zatoichi 21: Zatoichi at the Fire Festival ... Zatoichi * 1970-02-21 Genkai yūkyōden: Yabure kabure ... Isokichi Yoshida * 1970-07-11 Yakuza zesshō ... Minoru * 1970-11-14 Soft-Boiled Goro * 1971 Zatoichi 22: Zatoichi Meets the One Armed Swordsman ... Zatoichi * 1971 Inn of Evil ... Nameless Wanderer * 1971-05-29 The Gift of the Fox ... Hariko no Torahachi * 1971 Kaoyaku ... Ryota Tachibana * 1972 Hanzo the Razor ... Hanzo 'The Razor' Itami * 1972 Zatoichi 23: Zatoichi at Large ... Zatoichi * 1972 Shin Heitai Yakuza: Kasen ... Omiya Kisaburo * 1972 Zatoichi 24: Zatoichi in Desperation ... Zatoichi * 1973 Zatoichi 25: Zatoichi's Conspiracy ... Zatoichi * 1973 Osho * 1973-08-11 Hanzo the Razor 2: The Snare ... Hanzo 'The Razor' Itami * 1974 Yadonashi * 1974 Hanzo the Razor 3: Who's Got the Gold? ... Hanzo 'The Razor' Itami * 1974 Akumyo: Shima Arashi ... Asakichi * 1983 Meiso Chizu ... Masaki Teranishi * 1988 Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis ... Eichi Shibusawa * 1989 Zatoichi (1989) ... Zatoichi * 1990 Kujaku o: Ashura Densetsu ... Jiku Ajari * 1990 Ronin-gai ... Goemon External Links * * * Shintaro Katsu article at Wikipedia Category:Actor Category:Director Category:Producer Category:Writer Category:1997 Deaths Category:1931 Births